


after hours

by munzie (enjolrasenthusiast)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haaaaa im a sinner, locker room blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasenthusiast/pseuds/munzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daichi! Daichi, what’s the matter?” Suga jogged up, hair pushed back and shirt rolled up and those fucking shorts and the way the hems scrunched up ever so slightly to show the faint tan line banding his thighs; Daichi couldn’t do this, he was going to die, this was the end-</p>
<p>“Thirsty,” he replied, throwing back his head and taking a large gulp from the bottle in his hand. “Very thirsty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote sin for birdy because thats what i do. im a sinner a fucking sinner take me to church

Torture.

That’s all he could call this; pure, unadulterated torture. Daichi couldn’t take much more of this. He had missed nearly all of his recieves already, and he knew that Chikara had been eyeing him worriedly. He couldn’t really be bothered by something like that, though, not when something much more troublesome was right in front of him.

Volleyball shorts should be illegal.

Well, volleyball shorts like that, anyway. One size too small, fabric hugging hips and riding up to show just enough skin, fingers tugging at the hems teasingly. _Torture_ , Daichi thinks to himself again. And then, seeing that slight bend at the hips, hands on thighs, shorts stretching around supple skin as he waited for the ball to cross back over the net-

No, volleyball shorts weren’t the problem. They should just make Sugawara illegal, instead.

“Water,” Daichi croaked once the play was over, tearing his gaze away from Suga’s soft thighs (impossible as it seemed) and all but bolting off the court. He could hear people calling after him, confused, but he ignored them. He couldn’t look over there right now.

“Daichi?” Chikara asked, approaching him with that same worried look in his eyes. “Is everything alright?”

“No, its nothing,” Daichi said, waving Chikara off and averting his eyes. “I’m just-”

“Daichi! Daichi, what’s the matter?” Suga jogged up, hair pushed back and shirt rolled up and those fucking shorts and the way the hems scrunched up ever so slightly to show the faint tan line banding his thighs; Daichi couldn’t do this, he was going to die, this was the end-

“Thirsty,” he replied, throwing back his head and taking a large gulp from the bottle in his hand. “Very thirsty.”

Sugawara gave him a strange look but dropped the subject, calling the team back to the court. Daichi watched as he walked away, watched the sway of his hips and the way his fucking _heavenly_ thighs tensed ever so slightly with every step that he took. He took another swig of water, and Chikara looked at Sugawara, then back at Daichi.

“Oh, I get it now,” he chuckled, clapping Daichi on the back and heading to the court. “Captain, you sly dog.”

“Don’t you dare say a _word_ ,” Daichi snarled, even though the threat was empty and fell on deaf ears.

-

If practice was torture, changing was worse. Daichi could hear the team laughing by the lockers, and the sound of Suga’s voice made him shrink further into himself in the empty shower stall. He couldn’t go out there, not now when the team could see him and Chikara _knew_ and Suga was probably there wearing those goddamn shorts (or even worse, _not_ wearing them). Daichi groaned.

He was done for.

He waited it out, standing in the shower until the water ran cold and the voices in the locker room trickled into silence. He could hear Tanaka and Nishinoya yelling their goodbyes to everyone outside, and then there was nothing.

Silence.

 _It’s probably safe now_ , he thought, sighing and turning the water off. He had narrowly avoided something that could have been very, very bad, but at least now he had time to go home and clear his head. Maybe he would buy Sugawara a new pair of volleyball shorts. That might help the problem a little.

He stepped out of the shower stall, towel wrapped around his waist, and made his way clumsily to the lockers to get dressed. He could barely focus, the image of Suga’s soft thighs as he bent over, waiting for the ball or maybe for Daichi to-

No. No way. He couldn’t be thinking things like that, not about his best friend and vice-captain. Sure, he knew Suga was attractive, but there was a time and place for these things, and it _definitely_ wasn’t at school. Daichi could practically hear him now, berating him for not having his act together as a captain. _How could you have let yourself slip like that during practice_ , he would ask. Daichi groaned loudly, letting his forehead thud against the lockers in front of him.

“It’ll go red like that, you know. Your head.”

Daichi whirled around, one hand dropping to hold the towel in place. Sugawara sat on the bench behind him, resting his chin on his hand and eyeing Daichi.

“S-Suga, I didn’t think anyone was-”

“I know. That’s why I waited.” Suga got up slowly, popping his spine. He was still wearing that horrible fucking practice uniform, and when he raised his arm to stretch his shirt lifted up to reveal a thin sliver of toned stomach.

Daichi wanted to punch something. Preferably himself.

“So, Daichi, what’s up with you today?”

Daichi took a step back, even though Suga hadn’t moved from his spot since standing up. He really couldn’t do this now, not when he was in nothing but a towel and Suga was still wearing those shorts and god, did they get shorter since the last time Daichi looked? He could have sworn up and down that those thighs hadn’t looked that appealing on the court. He swallowed thickly.

“It really isn’t anything, I’m just a little, ah...preoccupied.”

“With what?” Suga was moving now, stepping closer to Daichi and tilting his head to the side in mock concern. (It couldn’t be real, not when he had that smirk on his face.)

“J-Just school, y’know, and, ah-” Daichi tried to step away again, but his back was already pressed against the lockers. He settled for shuffling awkwardly to the side, looking anywhere but in front of him. “And things.”

“Things,” Suga echoed. “That’s vague.”

“Can we- can we talk about this after I get dressed? It’s cold in here.”

_Lame. He’ll never buy that._

“Daichi, it’s the middle of summer. Do you really expect me to believe you’re cold?”

“Well, I just got out of the shower, and I-”

Sugawara stepped closer again, crowding Daichi against the lockers.

“I’m not stupid, Daichi.”

Somehow, he didn’t think they were talking about the temperature anymore.

“Your recieves were all over the place today, _Captain_. Mind telling me what’s up with that?”

“I, ah- it was-”

“No need to strain yourself. I know already, anyway.” Suga tilted his head again, looking Daichi in the eyes. Daichi felt a chill run up his spine, and he fought down the excitement pooling in his gut. _Not the time. Not now._

“Y-you do?”

“Of course I do. You were watching me, weren’t you? That’s why you couldn’t focus on practice?” Suga smiled, wide and bright, like he hadn’t just announced that his best friend had been thinking about his shorts and everything under them for the better part of four hours. “You know, I thought you would have been a little more composed than that.”

He was the devil. He was the devil, and Daichi was _so fucking hard for him._

“Suga, I, uh-” Daichi gulped, praying to whatever god was out there for the courage to get through this conversation with his pride intact. “I’m sorry, I was-”

“You should be sorry. Do you know how long I’ve been trying to get you here?”

“I know, I- wait, what?” Daichi blinked, trying to process what he had just heard.

“Sawamura Daichi, I have exactly six pairs of practice shorts and every single one of them fits me. You know that.”

“I, ah- I didn’t think about-”

Daichi cut off, choking back whatever words he was about to say at the feel of Suga’s hand on the skin of his waist.

“Didn’t think about what?”

_Bastard, looking so calm when he’s feeling me up like this._

“A-About the- the shorts-”

Suga smiled again, dipping his fingertips down below the hem of the towel,  and Daichi was beginning to wonder just how much of a masochist he was because this was actually _exciting_ him.

“I know. It was a bit of a pain, though, these are pretty tight. I don’t think I can deal with them for much longer.”

Daichi inhaled sharply, looking down at Suga’s hands - one was toying with the hem of his shorts while the other traced the skin under Daichi’s towel - and trying to keep his traitorous erection in check. This was the universe testing him, he was sure of it. He didn’t know how much more of it he could take before he snapped.

“What do you- What are you trying to say?”

Suga sighed softly. “I’m trying to say,” he said slowly, leaning in until he was nose to nose with Daichi, “that I need these shorts off. Soon.”

That was it for Daichi. Romance be damned, timing be damned, he squeezed his eyes shut and captured Sugawara’s lips in a rough kiss. Suga responded just as passionately, sliding his hands up Daichi’s bare chest before tangling them in his hair. He groaned into Daichi’s lips, rolling his hips forward in search of friction, and Daichi felt every last shred of self-control he had in him fly out the window.

He tugged Sugawara closer, pulling him around to press him against the lockers instead, but Sugawara wasn't having any of it. Pushing himself off of the metal, he began to back Daichi against the bench instead. Daichi’s knees buckled the moment they hit the wood, and Sugawara used his stumble to push him down until he was sitting.

“You,” Sugawara said, voice low and rougher than Daichi had ever heard it before (and god, did Daichi’s cock respond to the change in tone). “You need to relax, _Captain_.”

With that, he sank to his knees and tugged open the towel around Daichi’s waist.

Daichi didn’t have time to think about exactly what was happening before Suga took him in to the hilt, letting Daichi’s cock hit the back of his throat without any hint of gagging. Daichi let out a strained groan, vision blurring white at the feel of Suga’s hot, wet tongue tracing the veins on the underside of his dick. “Fuck, Suga-” he started, but he was cut off by Sugawara pulling away to look at him, and fuck, that flushed, desperate look on Sugawara's face was going to _kill_ him.

“Hm? You wanted to tell me something?”

“N-no, I just- fuck, Suga-!”

Sugawara dove back down then, sucking eagerly at the head of Daichis cock and working the shaft with deft fingers. Daichi was moaning now, all traces of shame gone, all he could think of was Suga and his little breathy noises and his fingers and his fucking _tongue oh god how was he doing that oh god-_

“Suga, Suga you’ve gotta- I’m gonna-” Daichi pushed at Sugawara’s shoulders, trying to get him to stop or at least slow down before he came because it was too much, he was too much and Daichi was about to explode. “Suga, please, I’m gonna-”

Daichi stopped, because Sugawara did something with his _teeth_ and if Daichi thought he might have been a masochist before, there was no mistaking it now because _holy shit that was it_. He came with a groan, throwing his head back and shooting hot spurts of come into Suga’s waiting mouth.

And Sugawara, that absolute _demon_ , swallowed it happily. Daichi watched as he flicked his tongue out to catch a bit that had spilled over the corner of his mouth, and he swore he heard an actual _giggle_ when Suga licked his lips clean.

God, he was fucked.

Sugawara stood up then, sliding those horrible fucking shorts down his hips and stepping neatly out of them. Daichi looked him up and down, mouth going a bit dry at the sight of his erection straining at his briefs.

“Suga, I’ve- I’ve never-”

Sugawara looked at him, cocking his head in confusion. “You don’t have to, though. I was just changing.”

“But aren’t you…?”

“Oh, this?” Suga laughed, looking genuinely embarrassed for the first time since practice ended. “I can take care of it later. It’s getting late, so we should probably head back anyway, right?”

Daichi blinked, taking the shirt that Suga handed him.

“Come over,” he blurted, before he even realized what he was saying.

“Eh? So sudden, Daichi.” Suga grinned at him, that cocky grin that had Daichi stumbling over his own words.

“W-Well, I figured, we don’t have practice tomorrow, and you might want me to return the favor… or something…” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, realizing he probably looked strange acting all shy when he was literally bare ass naked in front of the person who had just sucked his dick.

Suga laughed at that, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. “Get dressed first, Daichi. We have plenty of time to talk later.”

Somehow, Daichi had the feeling he had gotten himself into something deeper than he understood.

  


**Author's Note:**

> also i know they have a clubroom not a locker room but i remembered it halfway through the fic and didnt wanna rewrite it all so have this instead


End file.
